Los Enemigos de mis Amigas
by SapphireLook
Summary: ¡Es la prima de mi mejor amigo! ¡La prima!". Tratar de convenserce como lo hace Sirius Black es conmovedor e ingenuo; pero por mas que trate no logra quitarse a Johanne de la cabeza, ni él, ni Johnny Lawrence. Merodeadores Estrella VS La Competencia.


**Capitulo I**

**Niñeros**

- ¿Será de Dios posible? —exclamó una voz femenina viendo su reloj con desesperación— ¿Por qué a mi, Señor?

- Lily, sois terriblemente exagerada —dijo otra, con un tono aburrido— Ya basta con esa tontería de la puntualidad¡me tenéis harta! 

Lily Evans, de ojos verdes, cabellera de fuego hasta su cintura, curvas de muñeca y temperamento de búfalo. Extremadamente inteligente y poco paciente. Prefecta, Premio Anual, etc. etc... Y por dichas cualidades previamente mencionadas Dios le mandó a Maite Cortez. Una gallega pacifista que tenia el cabello castaño sumamente rizado y llegaba por debajo de sus hombros, con uno perfectos ojos chocolate. Era tan solo unos centímetros mas baja que su amiga y para llevarle la contra a Evans, era sarcástica, cínica, no prestaba un alfiler pero era leal. Pero las ocasiones en que su amiga la sacaba de quicio (y el mundo también) eran mas a menudo. Por eso se había decidido a practicar yoga y a hacer un curso acelerado de Reiki.

- Maite tiene razón, Lily. Hay que tomarse la vida con soda... —el momento liberal del día fue dirigido por Reginne Mazilsky, una polaca de cabello casi blanco y muy corto (parado todo el tiempo), ojos casi blancos (eran excesivamente celestes) y con un metabolismo muy lento; en pocas palabras: tenía aterradores problemas de peso, por eso corría todas las mañanas por los perímetros del colegio a partir de las seis de la mañana hasta unas horas antes del desayuno. Era amante del sushi y vestía ropas con demasiados colores y tenia una pasión obsesiva por la naturaleza y el "di no a la guerra". Tenia un tatuaje en la espalda, otro en el hombro, uno en la muñeca y otro en el tobillo; ademas del piercing en el obligo, lengua y nariz. Pero era muy querida por sus amigas y eso era lo único que contaba en su vida.

- No, chicas, no soy exagerada. ¡No hay tiempo! —continuó gritando señalando su reloj de muñeca— ¡Si pierdo el tren no se que será de mi!

- Lily, acabamos de subir al tren. Ahora necesito que respiréis profundo —le pidió Maite con un tono de voz muy suave— Liberaos de aquella energía negativa —la pelirroja obedeció.

- Bien, ya estoy calmada.

- ¿Veis que fácil fue? —le dijo con una sonrisa— Ahora vamos a buscar un compartimiento, nos instalamos y reviso vuestro horóscopo para este mes.

- Ah, si —respondió la pelirroja con una placentera sonrisa— Mi querido horóscopo, debo concentrarme en mi horóscopo y mi alineación planetaria para que...

- ¿Qué hablamos sobre eso? —le reprochó la castaña— Necesitáis...

- Liberarme de la tensión —culminó Lily por ella con un asentimiento— Lo se. Pero es muy importante para mi.

- Aun no empezaron las clases oficialmente y ya estas en esa mierda —agregó Reginne.

El trío se paseó por varios minutos. Ya hartas de tener que pasar por esa situación por sexta vez. Sacaba de quicio. Sin mencionar que tenían una mochila en la espalda y que como mujeres la hacían pesar doscientas toneladas. En eso escucharon un grito, parecía que alguien estuviera molesto y asustado. Maite sonrío estúpidamente al reconocer la voz de aquel chico. Lily y Reginne sonrieron y como la curiosidad mató al gato se acercaron al compartimiento de los famosos Merodeadores.

- ¿COMO QUE NO LA HAN VISTO? —gritaba Remus Lupin, el del problema peludo una vez al mes. Tenia el cabello rubio y unos ojos dorados que hipnotizaban a cualquier figura femenina. Era encantador y educado, Prefecto y sensible. Era tan solo un poco mas normal que sus amigos... Era alto y musculoso por alguna razón que todas las chicas desconocían. Perseguido y buscado por todas las locas huecas de Hogwarts; y aun con eso seguía siendo paciente y callado cuando tenia que serlo.

- No, Lunático, lo siento pero no. ¡Me di la vuelta y ya no estaba! —gritó otro chico como si lo hubieran culpado de un asesinato. Lily hizo una mueca de asco al darse cuenta de que aquella exclamación era de James Potter. Este tenia el cabello negro azabache parcialmente indomable, usaba lentes redondos y justo detrás de estos unos ojos avellana muy hermosos. Era excesivamente idiota, egocéntrico, creído, orgulloso, perspicaz, inteligente y asquerosamente popular. Mujeriego hasta las pestañas y capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. Este tarado era el Jefe Supremo de los Merodeadores.

- Vamos, Moony, no pudo haber ido muy lejos —trató de consolarle Sirius Black. Tenia el cabello largo y negro como la noche, en ocasiones, con la luz del sol, unos tonos azulados surcaban sus mechones. Tenia los ojos de un zafiro impresionante y era tan mujeriego como su amigo James, con quien se había mudado después de discutir fuertemente con sus padres. La misma descripción que su casi-hermano y era tan astuto como él. Bateador en su equipo y con unos músculos...

- Disculpen que interrumpa —dijo otra voz— ¿Estamos hablando de Joy o de Evans y su banda? Porque están hay afuera y...

(Pausa) Peter Pettigrew es un chico con aspecto de roedor, muy bajito para su edad, cabello rubio y ojos muy pequeños de un celeste oscuro. Carecía de inteligencia y vileza y no pertenecía al equipo de su casa porque su estado físico iba en su contra en todos los sentidos. Todavía se hacían especulaciones sobre porque los Merodeadores, "tan guapos y populares", aceptaron a un tipo tan idiota en su banda como lo era Peter Pettigrew. (Play)

- ¿QUE EVANS QUE? —gritó Potter con una sonrisa, poniendoce de pie y saliendo del compartimiento involuntariamente. Pero para cuando salió no había nada. Tomó aquello como una mentira de su amigo—Colagusano...

- Dime, James.

- Afuera no había nadie —dijo con tono de asesino en serie.

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN ESTABA AFUERA! —interrumpió Remus con un fuerte grito— ¡Si Joy no aparece declarense historia!

Las chicas corrieron en cuanto Peter mencionó a Lily. Evitarían al cuarteto lo mas que se pudiera. Al final del pasillo encontraron un compartimiento y en el había un chico de claros cabellos y tenia un libro en las manos. Era un diccionario en realidad...

- ¡JOHNNY!—gritaron las chicas en cuanto lo reconocieron. Entraron a empujones y lo estrujaron en abrazos. Johnny dejó caer su libro en cuanto las vio y a tiempo abrió los brazos para recibir a las tres.

- ¡Dios, Johnny! —gritó Gin— ¡Estas mas guapo que el año pasado!

El chico se sonrojó. Jonathan Lawrence tenia los ojos grises como la luna, cabello rubio y la mayoría de las veces lo llevaba largo. Altura de jugador de basketball y un cuerpo tan envidiable como el de los Merodeadores. Tierno, dedicado, estudioso y era capaz de ser tu cómplice en las situaciones mas arriesgadas, no importaba quien fueras. 

- Ustedes también —Lily se sentó junto a su amigo y Maite y Gin en frente— Pero cuentenme como estuvo su verano.

- Yo hice lo de siempre —comentó Gin encogiendose de hombros— Sigo con mi campaña para el cuidado del medio ambiente.

- ¿Y qué tal va eso? —preguntó Lily.

- Ah... Sin comentarios...

- No os desesperes —le animó Maite— Verás que tarde o temprano...

Pero la chica se vio interrumpida por la puerta que acababa de ser abierta. En ella apareció un chico con el cabello hasta los hombros, negro y grasiento, una mirada igual de profunda y oscura, con una túnica negra como siempre y una media sonrisa en el rostro. Lily le devolvió el gesto a su amigo y corrió para abrazarlo. Los demás solo volaron la mirada, nadie se tragaba ese tipo, solo la pelirroja, que lo aceptó desde el mero principio; pero el destino lo puso en Slytherin y hay la amistad se estiró un poco, pero Lily no quería dejar que eso ocurriera, así que en los trabajos de clases que compartían siempre estaban juntos. Severus Snape era el cómplice de Lily y ella su única amiga de verdad.

- ¡Dios, Sev¡Me alegra tanto verte! —gritó eufórica, liberandolo. Snape apenas dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Dije que te buscaría en cuanto pisara el tren y así lo hice.

- Y decidme, Sev —Maite recalcó el apodo con un asco mal disimulado— ¿Vuestro jefecito Malfoy os a dado permiso de estar aquí? Porque permitidme recordaos en que compartimiento estáis.

Lily giró al cabeza con lentitud y sus esmeraldas se incendiaron, traspasando a su amiga sin escrúpulos.

- No hagas caso, Snape. Maite tiene principios de bipolar —dijo John como si tal cosa, continuando con su lectura.

- Judas —le reprochó la chica en voz baja. Johnny le regaló una perfecta sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? —pregunto Lily tiernamente.

Automáticamente todos abrieron sus ojos como platos y dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para escuchar la respuesta de Snape. "¡DI QUE NO, TUCAN!", pensaba Gin. "NO SE TE OCURRA DECIR QUE SI!", deseaba Johnny y Maite... "ATREVEOS A DECIR QUE SI, VIBORA ARRASTRADA, Y ME HARE UNOS ZAPATOS CON VUESTRA CARA!", y aquello era nada a comparación de lo que en verdad quería. No conseguía tragarse a ese tipo, algo tenia, algo hacia que era capaz perturbar a Maite; y ella tenía una cierta capacidad de extraer la energía de la gente y con facilidad daba un diagnostico de su forma de ser. La frustraba a menudo porque en mas de una ocasión llego a sentir decepción de cierta gente.

- Muchas gracias pero no —Maite, Gin y Johnny soltaron un suspiro de calma muy prolongado. Lily tragó sus ganas de insultarlos— No me gusta molestarte y menos a tus amigas.

- Amigos —corrigió John.

- Y amigos... —Snape estaba claramente como chupón en la oreja, o sea, incomodo— Pero nos veremos en el castillo.

- Como quieras —Lily le dio un ultimo abrazo— Nos vemos.

- Adiós.

- Adiós.

- ¡Menos mal! —exclamó John en cuanto el chico desapareció— ¡Creí que se iba a quedar!

- ¡No digas eso ni en broma, Jonathan, ni en broma! —le regañó Gin— Ese tipo es tan...

- Asqueroso, extraño, antisocial, psicológicamente perturbado, con síntomas de esquizofrenia y demás —culminó Maite por ella, sin rabo entre las patas.

- ¡Que hijos de...! —dijo Lily con los brazos cruzados, medio en broma y en serio— ¡Así los tratará Dios el día del juicio final!

- Ay, Lilian, por favor... —dijo Johnny como si no tuviera la mas mínima importancia— ¡Estamos hablando de Snape¡SNAPE!

- Vuestro amigo terminará mal parado —dijo Maite seria— Si tenéis el poder de influenciar en ese bicho, hacedlo, porque mi sexto sentido de mujer me dice que os arrastrará con él.

- Y la gente cree que eres amable... —dijo Lily sarcásticamente, retomando su sitio junto a Johnny, quien en ese momento guardaba su libro.

- No están equivocados. Soy buena, amiga, pero no estúpida. Y a mi ese no me jode, anda en algo oscuro.

Lily rodó la mirada. Era bastante molesto escuchar a sus amigas hablar mal de sus otras amistades fuera del circulo diario. Pero de alguna forma Maite tenia razón. La gente con la que Severus se manejaba tenían pésima fama y temía por su amigo. Porque conocía a Severus y con certeza sabia que tenia un corazón de oro. Pero estaba a tiempo de salvarlo. 

- Hablando de cosas raras... —dijo Gin— Los idiotas a la cuarta potencia no se han aparecido...

- ¡Los vas a invocar, tarada! —le regañó Johnny, dándole una patada, la chica se quejó devolviéndola— ¡Y si aparecen voy a raparte!

- ¡Solo atrévete, Jonathan, y te inyectaré carbohidratos!

- ¡SILENCIO! —gritaron Maite y Lily.

- Van a aparecer de todas formas, siempre lo hacen. Es parte de su rutina, así que ahorren las amenazas para esos idiotas —sentenció la pelirroja.

- A mi no me molestaría que Lupin apareciera... —dijo Maite como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Eso ya lo sabemos, no hace falta un recordatorio —habló Johnny con una falsa sonrisa.

- ¿Y recuerdan de quien hablaban cuando estábamos espiándolos? —preguntó Gin con curiosidad— Hablaban de una chica.

- Puede ser un chico también —dijo Maite con fingido desinterés.

- Como te molesta la idea de que la tal "Joy" sea una chica y muchos mas que Lupin estuviera preocupado por ella —se burló el chico.

- Callate, Johnny, no sabéis de que hablas.

- Aja... Claro que no —continuó bufandose. Las chicas reían en silencio.

- ¡Muy pero muy muy muy buenas tardes!

- No pegues un ojo esta noche, Gin, porque el poco pelo que tienes en la cabeza desaparecerá —le advirtió Johnny.

- Serán buenos días, Black —le corrigió Lily.

Black revisó su reloj para restregarle en la cara que eran mas de las 12 pero eran las 11:48 así que mejor guardó sus palabras.

- En fin... Hoy mi estancia será breve¡pero no quiero lagrimas! —agregó en cuanto vio la reacción de Gin, aun que ella iba a sonreír agradecida...— Vengo porque busco a una amiga mía.

- ¿Tenéis amigas? —preguntó Maite con fingida importancia— Eso es impresionante. Te felicito, Black, acabáis de ocupar un espacio en el libro de récords.

- Si, si. Muy graciosa, Cortez. Pero esto es importante. Tiene el cabello rubio, ojos claros y es muy hermosa. Si la ven pasar hagan el favor de avisar, que Remus entró en un ataque de histeria y pánico.

- Pasaremos el comunicado, jefe, pero larguese de aquí tranquilo que puede confiar.

Sirius sonrió cínicamente.

- Eso fue mas gracioso que el comentario de Cortez, Evans, en serio. Pero no lo hagan por mi, haganlo por Remus.

- ¿Haz terminado? —quiso saber Gin aburrida— Porque tu presencia comienza a provocarme nauseas.

- ¡Otra chistosita! —rió— Pero si, rarita, terminé. 

- ¿Rarita?

- Eso fue lo que dije.

- Voy a hacerte brujería, maldito perro, y se te va a caer la extremidad que tienes entre las piernas a pedazos —soltó de la nada, de pie, hacercandose a Black peligrosamente. Apuntando con un dedo amenazador.

- ¿En serio? —su tono era atrayentemente seductor— Quiero verte hacerlo, Mazilsky.

- Tal vez no me veas, pero lo vas a sentir hasta tu alma.

- Tendré que cuidarme de ti, entonces.

- Te lo recomiendo.

- Bien... —la mirada de Sirius pasó de burla a una muy intensa. Algo que provocó su desnudo interno; de repente sus piernas flaquearon y olvidó que acababa de decirle— Me cuidaré.

Entonces la tomó de la cara y le robó un beso. Fueron tan solo unos segundos pero fue tiempo suficiente para que Black introduzca su lengua hasta juntarla con la de ella y la hiciera jugar un instante. Luego la dejó ir, cuando Gin cayó a la tierra y le enterró sus uñas en la cintura.

- Bueno, damas y caballeros... —hizo una ridícula reverencia— Hasta pronto.

Y Sirius Black salió del compartimiento, llendo hacia la izquierda. Gin se quedó donde estaba, viendo el suelo. Furiosa consigo misma, por ser tan idiota de no apartarlo antes, por dejar pasar los segundos. "Ahora pensará cualquier cosa de mí", se reprochó.

- ¿Gin? —la llamó Johnny. La chica lo ignoró y salió del compartimiento, tomando el camino hacia la derecha.

Sus ojos estaban húmedos y nublaban su vista. Pero las sostenía, no las dejaba ir aun. Necesitaba un espacio solitario, algún sitio donde desbordar su coraje, donde sentirse libre. Para su mala suerte los pasillos del tren estaban todavía congestionados de estudiantes que procedían en su búsqueda de un compartimiento y Reginne chocaba con mucha gente con el fin de llegar al final de aquel eterno camino. Así que a codazos se hacia entre todos. En un momento levantó la mirada para ver hacia donde iba y la vio. Vio una chica de rubios cabellos correr hacia ella.

- ¡CUIDADO! —y aquello fue lo ultimo que le escuchó decir.

De un segundo a otro ya se encontraba en el suelo con una loca encima. La chica tenia los ojos cerrados y concluyó que estaba desmayada. Gente continuaba circulando viendo curiosos la escena. Reginne movió como pudo al cuerpo inconsciente y lo sentó con fuerza sobrehumana contra la pared. La analizó por varios minutos. Tenia un increíble parecido con alguien, pero no conseguía recordar a quien...

- Ey... despierta... —le dio unas suaves palmadas en el rostro. "Genial. Primero lo de Black y ahora esto: un muerto en mi conciencia".

- ¡JOY! —Reginne dio un brinco de susto al escuchar aquel potente grito de terror. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Remus Lupin correr hacia ella, bueno... eso era lo que ella creía— ¿QUE LE HAZ HECHO?

- ¿EH? —escupió indignada, poniendose de pie— ¡No quieras echarme el paquete, Lupin! 

- ¡Esta inconsciente!

- ¡Vaya novedad!

- ¡Lunático! —aquella voz era la de James Potter. Gin lo vio correr hacia ellos con Peter Pettigrew a su lado.

- ¿Eso es Joy? —preguntó Peter al verla con un golpe en la frente. Remus le dedicó una mirada no muy amistosa, por así decirlo— De acuerdo, me callo.

- Antes de que me culpes por esto —comenzó Reginne— Déjame explicar.

- ¡Pero si es Mazilsky! —exclamó James sarcástico— Dime, Mazilsky¿por qué no me sorprende verte aquí justo ahora que Joy esta desmayada?

- Dime a mí, Potter¿por qué no me sorprende tener ganas de acecinarte?

- ¿HAY ALGUN MEDICO?

- Lunático, somos todos estudiantes. No hay medico aquí. Tendrás que esperar hasta llegar al castillo —habló Peter inteligentemente (crudo sarcasmo).

- ¡UN MEDICO...! —chillaba.

- ¡Lupin! —le gritó Reginne— Levántate, levántate ahora mismo.

El chico obedeció. Gin lo vio directamente a los ojos y estampó sus cuatro dedos en la mejilla del Merodeador.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —se quejó.

- ¡Porque tienes que conservar la calma, por el amor de Dios! Tu amiga no esta muerta, solo desmayada porque venia corriendo y chocó conmigo. ¡No se que clase de loca correría por un pasillo tan concurrido!

- ¡Retira lo dicho, mujer! —exclamó James con un dedo acusador apuntando su rostro.

- Baja la mano, idiota, que vas a sacarme un ojo.

- Voy a--

- ¿Qué¿Qué vas a hacer? —le incitó la rubia burlona.

- No me provoques.

- ¡Uy! Pero que miedo...

- ¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS! —gritó otra voz. Gin se estremeció. Era la de Sirius Black— Hay que llevar a Joy a un lugar mas cómodo. Lunático, me decepcionas. Es a ti a quien se le debió ocurrir esto antes.

Sirius tomó a Joy en sus brazos y la cargó con cuidado. Le dedicó una mirada muy extraña a Reginne, ella a él. Pero fue mas rápida que sus impulsos y siguió con su camino; ahora mas calma. Su corazón ya no sentía ganas de salir disparado por su garganta y sus ganas de llorar habían desaparecido. Ahora solo se sentía preocupada, nerviosa, atormentada y acosada por las miradas que Sirius Black lanzaba hacia ella con un poco mas de frecuencia. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

- Cuando piensas te veis mas hermosa —Gin dejó de caminar, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Dio la vuelta para ver de frente al chico que habló.

- Sigo esperando que algún día te canses de decir tantas cursilerías.

- Seguid esperando —ojos chocolate, cabello rizado, sonrisa encantadora, cuerpo atlético: Alejandro Cortez.

- ¿Aun no consigues compartimiento?

- Primero quería encontraos a ti.

- Ya lo haz hecho.

- Tenéis razón y ahora que habláis de eso supongo que para estas alturas ya no hay uno disponible para mi y tendréis que invitarme a vuestro compartimiento.

- Que descaro —sonrió— Pero no solo estarás conmigo. Están Maite, Lily y Johnny.

- ¿Cómo consigues llevarte bien con esa loca?

- Supongo que porque no es mi hermana.

- Es cierto —apuntó— ¿Y¿Vais a llevarme contigo?

- Noup.

- Sabia que dirías eso.

- Emm... No te ofendas, quisiera estar sola. Busca a los demás, no están lejos de aquí. Adiós.

- Gin... —la llamó, pero ella ya estaba lejos.

Sirius dejó a Joy en el asiento de su compartimiento. La chica tenia un moretón en la frente y se veía bastante feo. Remus caminaba de un lado al otro del lugar con los brazos cruzados, viendo a la chica con extrema preocupación. Mientras el rubio se dedicaba a gastar el piso, James se tiró junto a su amigo Sirius y como siempre ocurre, Peter lo imitó. Estaban los cuatro en silencio. Sirius pensando en la tontería que había cometido minutos antes con Mazilsky, James en que no había visto a su querida pelirroja todavía (y dudaba que pudiera verla, al menos hasta que Joy no despertara) y Peter en que tenía hambre. 

En eso el cuerpo ya-no-inconsciente de Joy comenzó a dar señales de vida. Se removió un poco en su sitio y gimió de dolor, llevando la mano hasta su frente lastimada. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Remus estudiar su comportamiento, por si no era normal.

- Maldita sea... —murmuró— ¡Otra vez tú!

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —quiso saber el chico con una mirada seria. Joy se sentó y acarició su chichón.

- ¿No puedo tener un momento de paz? —se quejó la rubia— ¿Es que no saben hacer otra cosa que acecharme como carnívoros?

- Conmigo no te enojes —dijo James— Yo solo sigo ordenes.

- Lo mismo digo —agregó Sirius.

- Aja, exacto —habló Peter.

- ¡No soy una bebé a quien tienes que perseguir, Remus, sé cuidarme sola!

- ¡Eso crees pero no, Joy¡Tu madre fue clara! —exclamó.

- ¿Y acaso tengo cara de que me importa que dijo mi madre? —dijo sarcástica— Dime, Remus¿te gustaría que hiciera lo mismo contigo?

- Eso no viene al caso.

- ¡ERES UN MALDITO EXTREMISTA¡ME TIENES HARTA! 

- Tu no sabes que clase de gente hay aquí. No son como los de allá, generosos y sonrientes, Joy —gritaba Lupin— aquí hay gente mala con feas intenciones.

Joy sonrió cínicamente.

- Me hablas como si tuviera cinco años.

- ¡Actúas como si los tuvieras!

- ¡ME CANSE DE TI, REMUS¡Y NO LLEVO EN ESTE TREN NI UNA HORA!

- ¿Y qué será de nosotros el resto del año? —dijo con sarcasmo.

- Es una excelente pregunta. ¿Pero sabes qué? —habló, caminando hacia la puerta— No voy a alargar esto mucho mas. ¡PORQUE ME LARGO!

- ¡VETE YA! 

- ¡ESO ESTOY HACIENDO! —abrió la puerta corrediza con fuerza y salió cerrandola detrás de ella. Pero al minuto entró y caminó hacia Sirius, James y Peter— Con ustedes no tengo rencores, chicos.

Le dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla, le dedicó una ultima mirada cruel a Remus y salió del compartimiento con la espalda erecta.

- Con desconocidas posees dones, amigo —dijo Sirius— Pero con tu propia prima tienes terribles problemas de adaptación.

- Voy a matarla un día de estos...

- Cuidado con lo que deseas —advirtió James— Aun que te comprendo perfectamente. Joy tiene un carácter complicado... Me recuerda a mi pelirroja...

- Joy y Evans son mujeres —dijo Peter— Y como tales son todas iguales.

Colagusano llegó a sentir las penetrantes miradas de sus amigos, así que únicamente se atrevió a agachar la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, Lunático, ya veras que va a regresar —le animó Sirius. Remus se echó en el asiento, agotado de aquella situación.

Reginne estuvo en el baño por lo menos 45 minutos viendo su rostro en el espejo. Tratando de averiguar que estaba mal con ella, analizando por centésima vez la escena del compartimiento momentos antes, cuando Sirius probó sus labios. Informalmente, e irónicamente, Sirius Black fue el primer chico que le dio un beso a Jenell. "Eso es triste...", se dijo. "16 años y tu primer beso fue con un mujeriego". Tenia ganas de saber que impulsó al Merodeador a hacer tal cosa, aun que tampoco se quejaba; lo había disfrutado muy en su interior. "Callate, Reginne. Callate, que no sabes lo que dices".

- ¡Quienquiera que este dentro! —gritó una chica golpeando con fuerza la puerta— ¿PODRIAS SALIR, MALDITA SEA? 

- ¡Un momento! —respondió distraída.

- ¡ESO DIJISTE HACE MEDIA HORA!

Gin abrió la puerta con fastidio, le dedicó una penetrante mirada a la chica que hacia siglos molestaba azotando la puerta, y caminó lejos. No quería volver al compartimiento y tener que dar parte a sus amigos sobre que había sucedido y peor aun, explicar porque se había ido del compartimiento y la forma en que lo hizo. Seria vergonzoso y deprimente.

- ¡Ey¡Ey, tú! —Reginne se dio la vuelta furiosa. Detestaba ser llamada de esa forma. Pero en cuanto vio a la chica cambió la cara.

- Esta "tú" tiene nombre y se llama Reginne.

- Disculpa, Reginne. Me llamo Joy.

- Ah, así que eres la famosa Joy. ¡Ah¿Pero no fuiste tú la que chocó conmigo y se desmayó?

- Eso... —Joy sintió sus mejillas arder— Quería pedirte disculpas por eso. Estaba huyendo de alguien...

- ¿De Lupin?

- Dime que no lo conoces.

- Te diré que si.

- El idiota de Remus ha estado acechando como un depredador, al salto de quien sea que se me acerque. No hace mas que recordar que dijo mi madre y--

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver tu madre en todo esto?

- Ah, que tonta... Yo hablo como si conocieras la historia —hizo una pausa— Remus es mi primo hermano. Mi nombre es Johanne Lupin.


End file.
